


Tu primer confidente

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Drinking, Drunk Ukai, Español | Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, era un one-shot pero decidí continuarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Distraído por el ambiente alegre de la celebración, Ukai se pasa de copas. Takeda decide llevarlo a casa antes de que su ebriedad ocasione inconvenientes, pero ya es algo tarde: por más que quisiera, no puede librarse de lo mucho que habla.





	1. Chapter 1

Entre los entrenadores y consejeros de los otros clubes deportivos de Karasuno, se organizó una reunión para celebrar el pase del equipo de voleibol masculino al Torneo de Primavera. Fue un simple brindis en un pequeño bar, pero todos tuvieron la oportunidad de contar muchas de las anécdotas de sus muchachos. También había unos cuantos que aún recordaban al Ukai estudiante de hacía varios años y no perdieron la oportunidad de refrescarle la memoria entre risas de los oyentes y quejas del entrenador.

Ninguno de los dos planeaba beber demasiado, sobre todo Takeda, pues él era quien manejaría al final de la reunión; pero muchos se vieron tan casi ofendidos por el hecho de que los celebrados no tomasen más de dos copas, que ambos acabaron excediendo el límite que habían establecido. Claro, el profesor cuidó no embriagarse, por más que le costó convencer al resto de que una cerveza más lo vencería. Ukai, sin embargo, no contó con tanta suerte. Perdió la cuenta de sus tragos y, de un momento para el otro, su rostro enrojeció y se volvió un parlanchín.

Preocupado por el estado en el que quedaría si continuaba, Takeda se disculpó y se llevó al más joven —que ya estaba en el punto de necesitar apoyarse de sus hombros para no trastabillar—, no sin antes agradecer a todos por la amena noche que compartieron. Una felicitación y buenos deseos más, y al fin escapó, aunque no tan rápido porque entonces marearía a quien estaba socorriendo.

—Sensei, deberíamos quedarnos más tiempo en nuestra fiesta. ¿Cómo vamos a ser los primeros en irse? ¡No nos harán otra reunión ni que ganemos las Nacionales! —habló sin pausa en el momento que Takeda encendió el auto.

—Mañana tenemos práctica, Ukai-kun. ¿Piensa aparecer con resaca?

—Siempre se puede cancelar la práctica. Digámosles que aprovechen el día para que ellos hagan su propia fiesta.

—¡Ahora es que tenemos que practicar! —Bloqueó los seguros de las puertas para que no huyera.

—¡Sensei! —bufó.

—Irás a casa, tomarás una buena ducha, beberás agua y te acostarás a dormir. ¡Esto no es negociable!

—¿Y puedes manejar? Sé que no le tienes mucha resistencia al alcohol y vi que tomaste varios vasos. ¿Acaso podremos regresar a casa a salvo así? —Apoyó su cabeza en una mano, aburrido.

—Si no estoy llorando, todavía estoy bien. No te preocupes, Ukai-kun. —Le mostró sus pulgares en alto, luego arrancó.

Esta era una situación poco común. Por lo general, era él quien acababa con copas de más porque, como muy bien dijo el entrenador, no le costaba nada embriagarse; de hecho, consideraba un milagro que ahora no estuviera sollozando de felicidad sin control alguno. El más joven, en cambio, podía beber más del doble y recién era que se le comenzaba a subir a la cabeza. ¿Cuántos vasos y _de qué_ le habían dado?

Por suerte, se olvidó rápidamente de sus ganas de volver al bar, por lo que su tema de conversación pasó a ser su versión de los relatos sobre él que los demás habían contado. Takeda se limitó a soltar risillas o comentarios cortos. Al llegar a su casa, le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio en el trayecto del auto al sofá y a quitarse los zapatos.

—Creo que así acabarás resbalándote en el baño, mejor no te duches —pensó en voz alta—. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

—¿Tu familia no te ha pedido que te cases?

—¿Eh? —Takeda casi tropezó con un sillón—. U…

—Porque a mí me tienen harto —continuó sin darle oportunidad de contestar. ¿Había escuchado su confusión, siquiera?—. ¿Ni una sola vez, sensei?

—Bueno, sí…

—¡Es un grano en el culo! —El profesor se echó algo para atrás con la segunda interrupción; quizás hubiese tropezado de verdad con algo de no haberse sentado segundos antes—. Cada vez que hay una reunión familiar, ya tengo mentalizado que alguien me lo preguntará. «Keishin, ¿cuándo nos presentarás a una novia?». «¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza?». «¿Cuándo podré preguntarte para cuándo es la boda?». ¡No quiero ninguna jodida esposa!

—Suena a que hace mucho tiempo no les presenta a alguien, Ukai-kun. —Y también sonaba a que era uno de esos solteros que querían permanecer así, mas no iba a probar si su lado más agresivo salía a flote en ebriedad.

—Creo que desde que estudiaba.

—¡¿Eso no es demasiado tiempo?! ¿No ha salido con nadie desde entonces?

—Sí, pero nunca lo he presentado —admitió, encogido de hombros—. No me iba a arriesgar con alguien del que no estuviera seguro.

¿Arriesgarse? No era como si eso quisiera decir que con esa persona se iba a casar. ¿Presentarle a una pareja a sus padres significaba tanto para él como para considerarlo un riesgo?

—Ah. Uhm… —Takeda no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. ¿Debía dar su opinión o contar su propia experiencia con eso? ¿Aconsejarlo? Sin embargo, le preocupaba el tono serio que había empleado al final. ¿Acaso era uno de esos borrachos que hablaban cosas de las que se arrepentían en sobriedad? No quería cargar el peso de las palabras que no debió escuchar—. ¡Cierto! Olvidé darte un vaso de agua. Ya vuelvo, no intentes nada.

—Sí he salido con algunas personas, pero nada lo suficientemente serio para que conocieran a mi familia. —No había caso; siguió hablando luego de que se fuera a la cocina.

—Con tanta espera, creo que estarán muy felices cuando llegues con alguien —dijo, más por no quedarse callado que por otra cosa. Tenía que apurarse en servirle el agua para que se distrajera bebiéndola y frenara el tema.

—No lo creo, sensei.

—Estarán felices si eres feliz —aseguró. Era el cliché más gastado sobre los padres, pero era certero en la mayoría de los casos, así que estaba bien usarlo, ¿no?

—No en…

—¡Ya está lista el agua! —exclamó y fue lo más rápido que pudo a entregarle el vaso. El entrenador se estaba tornando serio, lo que solo reafirmaba su teoría sobre que daba monólogos estando ebrio.

—Gracias. —Tomó un trago mientras Takeda regresaba al sillón de antes—. No entiende, sensei —insistió.

—¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de otra cosa? —sugirió. Solo recibió una boca entreabierta y una ceja arqueada sin mucho gusto—. Quiero decir, parece que estás por revelar información privada y no quiero enterarme de algo de lo que no debería. —Sacudió las manos frente a él.

—No importa si eres tú el que lo va a escuchar.

No podía huir, ¿verdad? Tenía prohibido desviar el tópico, ¿cierto?

—Uhm, ¿seguro?

—Igual lo sabrías tarde o temprano. —Le restó importancia. Quedó mudo; Ukai de verdad quería ser escuchado, ¿cómo iba a detenerlo?—. Hace años que no tengo nada serio con nadie y tampoco presenté a esas personas. —Hizo una pausa para beber algo más de agua—. Mi última relación terminó justamente por eso.

—¿Por no presentarla a tus padres?

—Por no querer presentárselos. —Takeda apenas inclinó la cabeza. El más joven solo bajó su vista al vaso—. Nunca me sentía listo, cosas que pasan cuando aún te escondes.

_Qué._

—Ukai-kun…

—Está bien, ¿quién querría mantener su relación en secreto por tanto tiempo porque su novio no tiene las agallas para salir del clóset? —Tomó aún más agua, así que no percibió el agrandamiento de los ojos tras los lentes—. Me gustan los hombres, ¿sí? Eso es todo.

No podía dejar de verlo con incredulidad. Entreabrió los labios varias veces, hallando qué contestar. Sabía que no había oído mal y que no había espacio para malentendidos, pues se aseguró de confesarlo de dos maneras para que quedara más que claro. Por una declaración así de enorme y personal era que deseaba evitar esta charla.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —Fue lo primero que logró desenredarse de la maraña en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Nadie que siga hablándome. —Takeda podía jurar que vio un mínimo encogimiento adolorido, aunque él también tuvo esa reacción por algún motivo—. Por eso me niego a contarle a mi familia. ¿Y si me echan a un lado? Podrían sacarme del negocio. Si alguien más de la escuela supiera, podría no quererme cerca de un montón de mocosos y buscar a otro entrenador.

—Eso no…

—Es lo más probable en un pueblo pequeño.

Los latidos de Takeda estaban descarriados, pero no tenía idea de por cuál de todas las razones que se le ocurrían podía ser. Le dolía oír esa inseguridad, dolía oírlo así cuando estaba acostumbrado a lo contrario. Le urgía animarlo, solo que nada útil cruzaba su cabeza alborotada. Al mismo tiempo, había otra sensación más calmada que todavía no descifraba —aunque sospechaba qué era—, mas ahí estaba presente.

—Sé que no puedo esconderme por siempre; esto es solo mientras me prepare. Además, ahora me gusta alguien y no creo que aguante mucho mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿E-En serio? —titubeó por acción de la sorpresa.

—El problema es que ni siquiera sé si podría corresponderme, y para él sería mucho más problemático si saliera con otro hombre.

—Se preocupa por su futuro, eso dice mucho. —Sonrió—. Ya que estamos, ¿quién es?

—No estoy tan borracho, sensei —rio un poco y enfatizó su negación con el dedo índice. Estaba un 99% seguro de que esa iba a ser la respuesta y por eso mismo preguntó, para hacerlo reír—. Serás el primero en saberlo algún día.

—¿No me haría eso el único que podría saberlo, también?

—También. —Su voz se había suavizado, pero no distinguía si era por hablar de alguien que le gustaba o si era somnolencia. Volvió a perderse un pequeño cambio en el rostro del profesor por tomar todo el contenido restante del vaso; esta vez, cómo esbozó una sonrisa sutil—. Te estoy contando esto porque eres la persona más cercana a mí actualmente y confío en que cerrarás la boca.

«¿Qué es ese final brusco en una línea que era tan bonita?».

—Será como si no lo supiera.

—Prométemelo. Cerrarás la boca. —Trató de señalarlo con el dedo, pero su brazo cayó miserablemente de vuelta a su regazo.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. —Y como si hubiese estado programado para hacerlo, la mitad superior de su cuerpo cayó despacio hasta acostarse en el sofá con un golpe seco. De inmediato, su respiración se hizo profunda y un tanto ruidosa.

—¿Ukai-kun? —Se levantó a chequearlo—. Ah, te dormiste.

Sus piernas seguían en la misma posición de cuando estaba sentado; no se veía para nada cómodo ni recomendable permanecer así por demasiado tiempo. Como no podría llevarlo a su habitación, Takeda optó por subirle las piernas al sofá con cuidado de no despertarlo. Luego buscó una sábana y lo arropó. Por último, removió la banda de su cabello porque supuso que debía molestar como sus lentes si dormía de costado. Devolvió el vaso a la cocina y ya estaba listo para irse. Se acercó a él una última vez para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada y que su única molestia en la mañana sería la resaca.

No le agradaba la idea de marcharse sin despedirse, aun si no iba a ser escuchada; así que, con un ligero rubor en el rostro y una mano que ansiaba —mas no se permitiría avanzar— apartar un mechón de cabello que había vuelto a su sitio natural sobre su sien, le tocó a él revelar algo.

—Si estuviera seguro de que lo recordarías mañana, también habría confesado, Ukai-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que esto da para una continuación dentro de esta misma serie, pero no sé. Díganme ustedes (?


	2. El primero al que esperes (aunque conozcas la respuesta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preocupado por su mal hábito de ser demasiado sincero al embriagarse, Ukai intenta recordar qué fue lo que le confesó a Takeda esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto he roto la idea de que esta serie fuera de puros one-shots, pero de verdad hacía falta una continuación para estos dos :3 Es lo más largo que he escrito en un tiempo, espero que les guste ♥

Un tono de llamada sobresalió en el silencio de su descanso. Arrugó la frente; era un simple celular, ¿por qué hacía a su cabeza doler como un vecino desconsiderado que taladraba a horas tempranas de un fin de semana? Aún sin la capacidad de poner sus pensamientos en orden, estiró un brazo al lado donde usualmente estaría la mesita de noche sobre la cual dejaba el teléfono al dormir; pero no halló más que el vacío de un espacio sin amueblar. Confundido, se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de su pierna derecha. Tanteó hasta dar con un bolsillo —¿desde cuándo tenían bolsillos sus pantalones de pijama?—, sacar el móvil y atenderlo. 

—¿Quién? —gruñó, quizás no a propósito, mas no era capaz de hablar de otro modo.

—Es Takeda. Llevo más o menos bastante llamándote, Ukai-kun. ¿Estabas bañándote? ¿Interrumpí tu comida?

—Ni siquiera he abierto los ojos. —No exageraba. Sentía que el dolor de cabeza terminaría de estallar si lo hacía.

—Ah, ¿te desperté? Debes tener el sueño pesado, entonces…

—Sensei, ¿podrías no hablar más? —Por mucho que le gustara escucharlo, ahora mismo no estaba en el mejor estado para soportar una voz que salía de una bocina justo en su oído—. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, ven a decírmelo personalmente.

—Uhm, ¿okey? —Sí, ya sabía que su petición era extraña, pero de verdad no podía soportar tecnología en este momento—. ¿Ya?

—Cuando sea. No creo salir hasta la tarde.

—Estaré en veinte minutos. —Colgó.

Se arrepintió de inmediato por no haberle dicho que en una hora, porque dudaba estar listo en veinte minutos. Ahora tendría que apurarse y no se sentía muy bien como para ponerles velocidad a sus movimientos. Abrió los ojos al fin, encontrándose con el extraño primer paisaje de su sala. Luego se percató de que estaba arropado y, por último, de que cargaba la misma ropa de ayer. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Se había perdido la práctica? Tampoco era que pudiese entrenar a los chicos así, eso solo empeoraría su situación y ganaría burlas de los muchachos más imprudentes.

¿Quizás era eso lo que Takeda quería contarle, que había cancelado la práctica? ¿Qué excusa habría puesto? Tendría que darle las gracias por eso… oh, y por arroparlo, ahora que lo pensaba. No recordaba muy bien la última hora de anoche, pero sabía que él lo había llevado de regreso a casa; así que tuvo que ser quien buscó una sábana para cubrirlo. 

Se levantó del sofá con pesar, pues sabía que las punzadas en su cabeza serían espantosas. Ya había desperdiciado un valioso minuto tratando de entender las cosas, tenía que aprovechar los diecinueve restantes para eliminar un poco la miseria de su aspecto. No le daría tiempo de bañarse —no planeaba hacerlo con tremenda jaqueca—, tampoco de desayunar. Lo recibiría hediondo y hambriento, fantástico. Pasó una mano por toda la quijada, suspirando de alivio al encontrarla todavía lisa; bien, al menos no se le aparecería desaliñado.

La prioridad era sentirse mejor, así que tomó un analgésico antes de ir al baño. Se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara, se peinó —¿a dónde había ido su banda?— y se cambió de ropa. Le sobraron unos cuantos minutos, mas no haría nada más mientras no notara el efecto de la pastilla. Volvió al sofá de antes a esperar. Vio que su banda estaba justo frente a él, en la mesa baja del medio, pero no pensaba que su presión le beneficiara en ese instante, por lo que optó por dejarse el cabello suelto. 

El timbre perforó sus oídos y cabeza, aunque no tan fuerte ahora que el dolor comenzaba a disiparse. No tan rápido para evitar un mareo, se paró y fue a abrirle la puerta al profesor. Después de saludarse, cerrar la puerta y deshacerse de sus zapatos, se sentaron en los mismos lugares de anoche.

—Te ves bastante bien con el cabello suelto —comentó, muy casual.

—Está así porque la banda me mataría. —No dejó que el halago lo afectara, no por fuera.

—Deberías salir así de vez en cuando. 

—Estorba para muchas de las cosas que hago —rechazó la sugerencia—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Alrededor de las diez. 

—Lo sabía, tarde para la práctica. ¿Fuiste?

—Para decirles que hoy tenían el día libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Casi todos estaban cuando llegué; creo que lo interpretaron como «practiquen lo que se les antoje», porque ninguno se fue.

En serio, ¿esos chicos vivían por otra cosa que no fuera el voleibol?

—Y supongo que eso era todo lo que me querías decir.

—Sí. No mencioné nada sobre que te sintieras mal o recordarían que tuvimos esa reunión anoche, solo que puede que algunos sospechen algo por solo haber aparecido yo. —Fue disminuyendo el volumen conforme avanzaba.

—Siento haberte hecho venir solo por esto. —Apartó la mirada unos segundos—. Y gracias.

—No es nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todavía me duele la cabeza un poco, pero creo que estoy bien ya. —No. La verdad era que le dolía el estómago y no estaba seguro si eran náuseas o si era hambre por lo tanto que podían llegar a parecerse—. Lo que no me agrada es no recordar todo lo que dije ayer. —Ukai sobó ligeramente su frente, por lo que no vio cómo Takeda se tensó por una fracción de segundo—. Suelo ponerme muy franco o hablar de más si me emborracho, así que, ¿dije algo?

—Eh… —Le costó encontrar una manera de decirlo—. Digamos que pude confirmar eso.

—Oh, no. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Dije algo malo, ¿verdad? Puedes repetirlo y lo explicaré.

—No, no. —Sacudió las manos delante de sí—. Te quejaste de algunas cosas, pero nada grave.

—¿No dije nada tuyo?

—No. ¿Por qué te preocuparía eso?

—Ah, uhm… —Se frotó las sienes—. Es que no me aclaras nada, sensei. He tenido problemas por cosas que he dicho borracho, no quiero que suceda lo mismo contigo.

—Nada de lo que dijiste me involucraba. No te preocupes, Ukai-kun, estamos bien. 

—¿Seguro?

—Hasta dijiste que no importaba si yo me enteraba, así que si tú mismo lo pensaste…

—¡Eso no quiere decir que de verdad piense eso! —interrumpió, alarmado por lo que podría significar—. No estaba del todo consciente como para diferenciar qué quiero que se sepa y qué no. ¿Qué fue?

—Prefiero volver a tener esa conversación cuando estés consciente de lo que me estás contando. —Takeda se levantó.

—Sensei, no…

—Te dejaré desayunar, puedo oír a tu estómago desde aquí. —Ukai llevó sus manos de inmediato a esa zona, algo avergonzado por el ruido que hacía. El otro fue dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Te recomiendo pensar en qué decir el lunes si alguno de los muchachos llega a molestarte.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Unas palabras de despedida, y el entrenador fue dejado solo con su estómago rugiente.

Había huido, ¿cierto? No pensaba que fuera solo una sensación suya. Takeda no deseaba hablar de lo que se le pudo escapar anoche —de hecho, _logró_ evadir una revelación— y dio su mejor excusa para irse en el instante que intentó insistir en el tema. ¿Qué tan grande había sido el secreto que soltó? Creería eso de que no involucraba al profesor, así que por ese detalle se tranquilizaba solo un poco. Antes de seguir tratando de descifrar qué se le deslizó, comería; ahora estaba segurísimo de que era hambre lo que tenía a sus entrañas fastidiadas.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, estaba apoyado del marco de una ventana mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Repasaba lo poco que sabía de sus confesiones ebrias: hubo quejas, nada de Takeda, no importaba que él lo oyera —supuestamente— y, si lo interpretó bien, podría ser algo que volvería a mencionar en el futuro. No estaba seguro de que solo se le hubiese ido una cosa, pudieron ser varias, así que sería incorrecto considerar que todas esas características formaban un único todo. 

La pista más importante parecía ser la última. Si la combinaba con la penúltima, concluía que era algo que tarde o temprano acabaría contándole a Takeda. Lo primero que se le ocurría lo aterraba, mas lo descartaba porque confiaría en que no había ningún hombre de lentes incluido. ¿Qué tenía pendiente por contarle? Le habría dicho si fuera algo de voleibol, tampoco creía que lo hubiese dejado con la incógnita de haber sido algo sobre su abuelo. Tenía que ser algo personal, muy personal; pero eso solo lo hacía regresar a la idea uno que ya había borrado.

Inhaló, dejó que todas esas sustancias recorrieran sus pulmones y demás órganos respiratorios, levantó el mentón solo un poco y exhaló anillos intermitentemente. Era raro cuando hacía trucos con el humo, pero era algo que le gustaba ver para distraerse. Le gustaba ver la figura que salía definida de su boca y cómo iba expandiéndose con bordes más irregulares hasta su disolución en la lejanía. 

Había muchas cosas a las que podía comparar con esos anillos; sus relaciones, por ejemplo. Todas comenzaban como algo sorprendente, algo que desearía que permaneciera tan puro como en esos primeros momentos; sin embargo, mientras más lejos llegaban, más obstáculos deformaban su existencia hasta el día en el que las uniones se debilitaban y daban lugar a una inevitable separación. Rio por dentro; mala metáfora, o quizás solo la había redactado mal en su cabeza. De seguro Takeda sabría cómo desarrollarla a la perfección sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, luego se disculparía por haber sido tan poético por accidente…

¡Sus relaciones eran un tema lo suficientemente personal para la discreción y común para la repetición! Pudo haberse quejado por siempre acabar igual, Takeda no figuraba por ningún lugar y, si había mantenido la ambigüedad, no importaba a quién de sus personas más cercanas se lo dijera. Si esa era la respuesta, no estaba tan mal. Decidió declararse en paz; el lunes le preguntaría si eso fue de lo que habló para ratificar su armonía.

—Sí, hablaste de cómo siempre terminan por la misma razón y de que hace mucho que no sales con alguien; pero eso no fue todo.

El lunes había empezado bien. Tanaka —no le sorprendía— iba a ser el problemático que le lanzaría indirectas por su desaparición del sábado. Daichi, como el buen capitán con un aura bastante perceptible que era, solo tuvo que dirigirle una mirada reprochadora para quitarle las ganas de meterse con el entrenador. Las caras que logró distinguir fueron un espectáculo: el regañado peló los ojos con una sonrisa apretada, Suga tuvo una expresión que presentía —no, _conocía_ a detalle— lo que acontecería desde el principio y luego se transformó en la descripción gráfica de «te lo dije», hasta Nishinoya se vio impactado como si su amigo hubiese dicho algo que habían prometido guardar en secreto.

Como el profesor apareció en el gimnasio cuando ya había chicos adentro, decidió que aclararía sus dudas al finalizar la práctica matutina. Lo cumplió; no fue hasta que todos se retiraron del gimnasio porque ya se acercaba la hora de la primera clase que se lo preguntó. Estaba muy confiado de que eso iba a ser todo e iría a su otro trabajo en la tienda con la cabeza más ligera; por eso, cuando Takeda contestó que eso era solo una parte del todo, Ukai entendió por qué la ignorancia era una bendición en algunas ocasiones particulares.

—¿Dije más cosas? —Frunció el entrecejo. 

—Sí. Solo has descifrado un tercio de lo que dijiste, más o menos.

Ya no estaba seguro de querer saber qué eran los otros dos tercios, pero su tranquilidad lo exigía. ¿Qué temas pudieron hacer surgir el de sus relaciones fracasadas? ¿Qué temas pudieron derivar de ese? Pasó una buena parte del tiempo en la tienda con esas interrogantes ocupando sus pensamientos y casi toda su concentración; tuvo suerte de que no hubo mucha clientela a esas horas, y mucho menos ningún ladrón, porque dudaba haberse dado cuenta de sus fechorías. Por el bien del negocio, debía resolver el misterio cuanto antes.

La práctica de la tarde los dejó exhaustos a todos. Takeda hizo más preguntas que de costumbre, tal vez quería comprender lo más posible ahora que asesoraba a un equipo de nivel nacional; probablemente agotó a su cerebro por tanta información y a su mano por tanto escribir, por eso se retiró más pronto que de costumbre, lo que le impidió tratar de averiguar el resto.

La semana transcurrió algo similar, ya hasta pensaba que había elaborado un plan muy convincente para evitar que sospechara que estaba deshaciéndose de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de estar a solas con él. Si eso resultaba ser verdad, casi había sido exitoso, porque Ukai aún creía que era paranoia suya; ¿cuántas veces tenían tiempo de conversar sin un adolescente alrededor que podría escucharlos?, muy pocas, casi nulas, esto era lo normal. Sin embargo, una vez que la paranoia atacaba, muy difícilmente se retiraba; de ahí que resurgieran sus miedos iniciales.

Podía estarlo evitando para cumplir con eso de que le hablaría otra vez del tema estando consciente de él, como una medida para que ocurriera naturalmente. O podía estarlo evitando porque sí estaba involucrado en lo que confesó y no era algo que le agradara del todo. Y, otra característica fuerte de la paranoia, la peor opción era de la cual se aferraba. De nuevo, solo había _una_ cosa sobre el profesor que guardaba con llave y candado, una cosa que se estaba volviendo demasiado gigante para el espacio donde estaba encerrada; una cosa que _nadie_ , ni siquiera el mismo Takeda, tenía permitido oír sin antes estar seguro de que algo de esa magnitud no arruinaría relaciones. Todavía no había recolectado las pistas suficientes para sentir que pudiera contársela; así que, si había logrado escapar, temía que este supuesto distanciamiento fuera el aviso de que había cruzado la línea.

Quizás se bañaba en sus preocupaciones, pero después se sentía mal por no confiar en su palabra. Si le había dicho que él no estaba involucrado, no estaba involucrado y punto. Ya ni parecía él mismo por lo inseguro que estaba. Sí, se consolaría con eso, era imposible que su _cosa_ se le fuera. Lo más cercano a _eso_ que pudo haber revelado era que le gustaba alguien en estos momentos, y si no había entrado en detalles, todo seguiría bien. Con esa nueva suposición, logró vivir unos días más de calma.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras. Ya no le daba la impresión de que lo evitaba, lo cual era muy bueno, solo que no sabía cómo tomarse esta novedad, si era que estaba en lo correcto al percibir mensajes subliminales en sus palabras. Ni siquiera lo notó al principio, pero, si recordaba algunas de sus interacciones durante los últimos cuatro días, identificaba cierto patrón. Solo hizo falta que una indirecta estuviera oculta al final de uno de sus sermones para percatarse de su existencia.

—En las siguientes semanas los necesitamos más presentes que nunca, y no me refiero a que solo asistan a las prácticas. Me refiero a que sus cuerpos, mentes y espíritus estén en el gimnasio. Nada de ustedes debe estar perdido en otro ámbito de sus vidas; vienen aquí a hacer, hablar, pensar, respirar, sudar voleibol. Solo así se concentrarán lo suficiente para parecer, no, _ser_ el voleibol que los hará volar alto en las nacionales. —El silencio de las miradas fijas en él lo hizo reaccionar, como siempre—. ¡Oh! ¡Perdón, volví a ser poético e incomprensible!

—¡No, Take-chan! —Tanaka batió una mano en el aire—. El punto es que seamos poseídos por el voleibol, ¿no?

—Ah… —Rascó su mandíbula con un dedo—. El punto es que necesitamos cero distracciones. Si hay algo que los esté preocupando fuera del voleibol, pueden contármelo. Escucharé lo que sea y los ayudaré para que se vuelva algo menor, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa tenía que ser una invitación para que le confesara todo. ¿Quería decir que estaba bien con lo que fuera que se le había escapado? ¿O ya se estaba apurando porque no lo soportaba más? Fuera como fuera, decidió que hoy era el mejor día para volver a contárselo.

No pudo estar más nervioso al dar por terminada esa práctica. Necesitaría algo más de tiempo para estar completamente preparado para lo que vendría, así que le pidió a Takeda que fuera a su casa con él; además, lo que le revelaría —quizás por segunda vez— no era algo de lo que hablaría en la escuela. Una vez en la sala, sentados en los mismos asientos de siempre, Ukai respiró hondo y se relajó. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Creo que ya sé qué más dije —empezó con mucha seriedad.

—No me lo tienes que contar si no estás listo, Ukai-kun. —Takeda mostró las manos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, necesito hacerlo. ¿Mencioné que me gusta alguien?

—Sí. 

—Ah. —Se reclinó en el sofá—. Supongo que esa es la parte importante.

—Lo que vino con eso, sí.

—¿Qué tantos detalles di de esa persona?

—No puedo decir nada hasta que no llegues a lo otro. 

Hubo un corto silencio. Eso era todo, ya sabía qué había dicho. No era una confesión tan fuerte como la que resguardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero casi la empataba por ser impactante para cualquiera.

—Eso significa que te dije que soy gay —concluyó, no veía necesidad de preguntarlo.

—Y por eso nunca le has presentado a nadie a tus padres, lo que hace que terminen.

Ukai suspiró largo y pasó los dedos por su cabello, de verdad había aflojado demasiado la lengua. Eso de que los borrachos decían toda la verdad era parcialmente mentira, porque eso era algo que _aún no_ quería que Takeda supiera y, por lo tanto, estando consciente no habría considerado que no importaba si lo escuchaba.

—Se suponía que no ibas a enterarte de eso todavía. Hasta actuaste como si nada por casi dos semanas, maldita sea. —Se dio un puñetazo ligero en el muslo.

—Eso fue algo complicado, creo que no me salió del todo bien —admitió.

—¿Te incomoda?

—Hubo tres cosas que me dejaron pensando. —Ignoró lo último. Su tono demostraba cautela—. Tal vez solo sea yo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, pero… Sobre la persona que te gusta dijiste que no sabes si podría corresponderte y que, en todo caso, le daría problemas salir con otro hombre. Me declaro culpable de haber tratado de averiguar quién era, solo que respondiste que no estabas tan borracho como para revelarlo. —Ukai tragó una risa que igual no habría podido salir por la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Al menos algo de prudencia le fue fiel—. Pero sí dijiste que yo sería el primero en saber quién era, lo cual también me haría el único. Combinando todo eso, y lamento si te estoy presionando o si lo malinterpreté…

Takeda frenó. Sus manos seguían juntas debajo de su cabeza algo agachada desde su última oración. Sus ojos miraban a la derecha y sus labios se unían y se separaban con indecisión, al igual que el movimiento impreciso de sus cejas que nunca acabaron de fruncirse. Era obvio cuánto le costaba formular su siguiente pregunta.

—Escúpelo. —A pesar de haber sonado firme, Ukai estaba igual o peor que el profesor en su interior. Su corazón estaba entrando en pánico, aparentemente, y sus pulmones casi se habían reducido a ser contenedores de oxígeno. 

—Sé que esto contradice mis acciones hasta ahora, pero de verdad necesito aclararlo. Disculpas por adelantado por lo inapropiado que esto será —habló como esa voz casi incomprensible al final de algunos comerciales. Por fin separó sus manos, posándolas sobre su regazo. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos hasta levantar la mirada y fijarla en la suya. De no ser por el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se habría visto muy determinado—. ¿Por casualidad… podría ser que… sea yo?

—Ah, joder, igual delaté demasiado —murmuró. Una mínima sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro sin autorización—. Me atrapaste. 

—Te atrapé… —repitió mientras asentía despacio con la cabeza, como si así procesaría mejor el descubrimiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de mí ahora? ¿Seguirás hablándome aun sabiendo que no solo soy gay, sino que me gustas? —Ya que no había nada que ocultar, era hora de hacer las preguntas dolorosas.

—Sabes, hay algo que me quedé con las ganas de decirte ese día porque te dormiste de repente y porque supuse que lo olvidarías. —Takeda se puso de pie y caminó hasta su sofá. Ukai siguió sus movimientos con los ojos; así notó que se sentó muy, muy cerca de su pierna izquierda. Había una sonrisita en su boca, similar a la que usaría en la escuela o al dar consejos—. Ahora bastará con esto para que lo sepas.

—¿Qué cosa? —Casi simultáneo con sus palabras, sintió las manos del profesor retirando la banda de su cabello y luego peinándolo de vuelta a su sitio natural. Era una sensación agradable, pero su rostro era un enorme signo de interrogación que no miraba a algún lugar en específico. 

Creyó identificar una sonrisa más grande al mismo tiempo que recordó que hacía unos días le había dicho que le gustaba cómo se veía con el cabello suelto. Antes de poder reaccionar con algo más que labios entreabiertos a lo que parecía haber entendido, las manos a los lados de su cabeza lo atrajeron a la boca que recibió a la suya con alegría. 

Ukai cerró los ojos de inmediato; sus manos subieron y se detuvieron en el medio, no seguras de a qué aferrarse. Acabaron en la cintura y en medio de la espalda de Takeda, apretando suavemente mientras el beso comenzó a tener acción de ambas partes. Con dedos enredándose en su cabello y labios contra los suyos, toda inquietud abandonó su cuerpo de la manera más deliciosa que pudo imaginar.

Cuando les tocó separarse, ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire y mantuvieron las manos en el mismo sitio.

—También me gustas, Ukai-kun. —Y con la voz mezclada con su exhalación, tampoco podía imaginar una mejor manera de oír esas palabras por primera vez.

Él simplemente llevó una mano a su boca sin cubrirla por completo, sacudiendo la cabeza junto a una incrédula y entrecortada risa.

—¿Por qué no…? —Algo más de la risa lo venció. Apartó la mano, tratando de gesticular con ella. Fue un fracaso. La batió una sola vez a un costado antes de devolverla a la espalda que estaba sosteniendo hacía unos instantes—. Al diablo con eso. —Y volvió a besarlo.

Era tan perfecto que no podía creerlo. Takeda resultó estar casi en su misma situación: escondía su sexualidad por temor a las consecuencias sociales y laborales, con la diferencia de que su familia estaba al tanto, quizás no muy feliz por eso, mas lo aceptaba. Esa condición lo ayudaba a comprenderlo, por lo que no debía preocuparse por terminar igual que el resto de sus relaciones. Él lo esperaría cuanto hiciera falta y no tendría problemas manteniendo lo suyo en secreto.

Emborracharse por accidente nunca le había salido tan de maravilla.


End file.
